


Dropped Item

by IamLurking



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Also jfc I can't believe that I'm christening Livecastershipping here in AO3, And they're not together yet so imagine how fluffy both of them will be, F/M, Gen, Lots of it, This is fluff, Uh slight mention to Honorshipping but it's just a sentence so i'm not tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The xtransciever screen is cracked but still turns on. Could someone have lost it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped Item

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Kink Meme prompt: http://pokanon.livejournal.com/1548.html?thread=6903564#t6903564

"Huh? Who could have left this on the ground?" The xtransciever screen is cracked but still turns on. 

"Maybe one of the crazy fangirl mob we saw dropped it and stepped on it."

"Well, I sure love that my fans aren't as wild as these. Poor Nancy. Anyways, think I'll keep it for now, maybe I can get the screen replaced. You could very well use it, everyone knows pokétech are obsolete and that these babies are in."

"I am perfectly fine with mine thank you very much."

"Oh c'mon, this one has signal EVERYWHERE, I know, I have made calls even in the ruins dude, and that's like a kilometer underwater. Besides, Morty has one too, wouldn't you want to see his face while talking? Nate says this gives a whole new understanding to phone sex."

"Rosa!"

IIIII~~~IIIII

She was cycling very quickly through Mistralton, the plane leaving for the nature preserve is leaving in an hour but she was just too excited to stop. The different ring tone did make her slow down and fish the broken xtransciever. This was someone's phone but it wouldn't hurt to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Oh! Yes. That's right! I dropped my Xtransceiver. I'm talking on an old Xtransceiver right now, so there's no video. Sorry."

"It's okay, this one has the screen cracked so I can't send any video either."

"Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but… Right now, I'm very busy with work, and I don't have time to pick it up. If you don't mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?"

"You're lucky you called, I was about to repair the screen and give it to a friend but I can keep it until you come for it. What's your name by the way? So I don't give it to the wrong person."

"My name's Chr… Ah, I mean… Curtis! Who are you?"

"My name is Rosa, pleased to meet you!"

"Rosa, huh? OK. When work calms down, I'll come pick it up, so please hang on to it! Also… I'm sure you'll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So, I'll call your Xtransceiver regularly. 

"No problem, I'll keep it safe. See you!"

"Bye, then. Thanks again."

IIIII~~~IIIII

"Hello? Is this Rosa?"

"Curtis?"

"It's me! Yeah! You picked up my Xtransceiver! Hey, it's a little annoying that we can't see each other's faces, isn't it? We won't recognize each other even if we pass on the street. Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye."

The quick way of the call made her a bit dizzy, but then again she could understand what a hectic lifestyle could do to you. One moment she could be filming and the other flying somewhere. Patting her Dewong, she looked back to the water around her.

"Ready to dive for some treasures Shiro?"

"Dew!"

IIIII~~~IIIII

"Hello! Is this Rosa?"

"Yup, what's up?"

"Nothing over here, a bit stressed out by my co-workers. but i'm going to work harder and harder... and become a great si... Never mind! My job is top secret! How about you, Rosa? The word "dancer" comes to my mind for a reason... Am I right?"

"Haha, sorry but I have two left feet, I would probably trip more than dance if I were to."

"Well, I could give you some lessons, provided you don't step on me too often. Oops! My colleague is calling me. I have to get back to work! Good-bye."

"See you!"

IIIII~~~IIIII

 

"Hello! Is this Rosa?

"Hi, what's up?"

"Actually, I'm off work today! I'd like to pick up my Xtransceiver. The one you've been keeping for me! Will you come to the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City? Oh, if you can, of course!"

"Sure, no problem, I'm on route 5 so i can cycle quick there."

"See you there, Rosa! Goodbye."

"See you!"

IIIII~~~IIIII  
She had been surprised by mop of green hair waiting for her at the entrance of the ride. This one was tamed unlike N's though, so she proceeded to tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi!"

"No! I'm not what you think!"

She was a bit confused by his outburst, but tried anyways. "Didn't we say we'd meet here?" He was a bit shocked, she hoped it wasn't for her movie star/Champion status.

" ...What? You're Rosa? I'm so sorry! Well, uh... I guess, um, nice to meet you! I'm Curtis! You were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised... Ah ha ha..."

"Well, that's understandable, nice to meet you too! Maybe we can now talk normally, it's a bit odd to talk without the screen."

"I suppose so! We can just talk normally!" Thank you, Rosa. I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ah ha ha... Um... If you don't mind, can I still call you sometime?" She smiled and took out her address book app.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Phew. I was really scared you might say no! Well, can I ask you one more thing? I called you on the Xtransceiver too often, and Ma... I mean my boss got really mad at me... So, Rosa, could you call me?"'

"Sure! No problem, although it might not be very frequent."

"What? Really? Thanks... Rosa, you're really nice. I'm usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal... But I'd like it if you check your Xtransceiver often, and give me a call..."

"Well, the xtransceiver worked fine when I was in Undella bay, why would it get bad signal?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the building where I work that gives trouble, one of my co-workers suffers it too. Well, I'll be heading home! Good-bye, Rosa!"

"See you!"

IIIII~~~IIIII  
"Um... I hope you can help me with this."

"Yup! No problem."

"Have you heard of the Medal Rally?"

"Yeah! I don't know how they get information so fast but the guys at the rally record achievements like say, beating a level in the Black tower and depending on what you did they give you medals."

"Really? Sounds like a fun event! I have no idea. This strange man caught me off guard by giving me these Medals..."

"I know, Ronald, the guy who gives them, is a bit weird but fun."

"Well, I'll start collecting them... since you are. Thanks, Rosa. Talk to you later."

"Bye!"  
IIIII~~~IIIII  
"Um... I hope you can help me with this."

"Sure, what about it?"

"How do I…" He looked a bit unsure and started to blush, "How do I look in this cap?" which Rosa found a bit amusing.

"Suits you perfectly!"

"Ahaha! I'm glad I asked you..."

"Gives you a good edge shall i say"

"Hey, you're making me blush!"'

"Thanks, Rosa. Talk to you later."

"Don't mind it, see you!"  
IIIII~~~IIIII  
“Ah, that reminds me! Yesterday I was at meteor falls, and I looked at a star shower! There were shooting stars everywhere, I even managed to make a wish.”

“Oh, and what was it?”

“Hehe, you're not supposed to say what you wished for” He winked and after that he looked disgruntled at hearing a voice in the background. “Sorry Rosa, I've got to get back to work, talk to you later!”

“Bye!”

IIIII~~~IIIII

"Um... I hope you can help me with this."

"Sure, what about it?"

"Er…Umm… I'm off work today, so can we meet somewhere? You've been helping me a lot lately, so I'd love to thank you face-to-face."

"I'm over at Castelia so it's no trouble, I'll get on with it!"

"Really? You can? Great! Can we meet each other at the Ferris wheel? I'm so looking forward to it, Rosa!"

"See you later!"  
IIIII~~~IIIII  
"Oh, Rosa! That's great! You came!"

"Sorry for the lateness, my bike got caught in deep sand and came walking until i could swap for Golurk at the avenue, did you wait too long?"

"What? N-no! I haven't been waiting! I just got here a minute ago. Ah ha ha! Hey, if you don't mind, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel? Nimbasa's Ferris wheel is really famous for having a beautiful view."

"It really has one, I've been up a couple of times and It's awesome. I sure as hell wouldn't mind riding with you."

"Really? You don't mind? Great! I've been wanting to ride this Ferris wheel for a long time! But... Only two people can ride it, so I'd given up on riding it! I'm so happy and all worked up! Let's hurry and ride, Rosa."

"It's just the two of us."

"Yup, it's not big enough for more people."

" Say...When I'm with you, I feel so relaxed somehow. I don't know why but you're kinda better than a stress ball, and i'm glad that I got today free because I can finally thank you!"

"Oh shush it was nothing."

"Ah ha ha! I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me. I feel like I can work so hard on this job thanks to you, Rosa. I'd like it if we could keep talking from time to time..."

"Sure, I'm always on whenever you feel chatty."

"Ok. I have to get going... Today was just the best! See you later, Rosa!"

"See you!"  
IIIII~~~IIIII

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, this is part of the series and well, I thought it might be a good idea to publish it now. Some of the dialogue of Curtis is copypasted from Bulbapedia because I'm lazy and it was meant to be that way. This pairing is really fluffy and sweet and ugh. I'm working on a another fill where I'll explain how did both meet again afterwards and how Curtis finds out who Rosa is really, not just a random champion who picked up his phone but also a really REALLY famous movie star who is by the way working with "Christoph".
> 
> By the way, "Shiro" is a Dewong, just to clarify.
> 
> Hmm, I might do another one shot with Falkner and Morty discovering the benefits of xtransciever phone sex.


End file.
